


Love Is Strange

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Mindy try role-play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakePlastikTrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/gifts).



> This was inspired by nakedmonkey liveblogging on tumblr the other day.

"You want to do what now?"

"Oh come on, like you've never heard of role-play." Mindy trails her fingers down Danny's bicep and rests her hand on his forearm. 

"Of course I've heard of it. I just don't understand - why do you think we need to do that?"

"Because it's fun," she sighs. "And we're going to be apart for eight months, so it might be nice to have some memories to fall back on when we're...alone. If you know what I mean." 

Danny shakes his head. "I have plenty of fun memories. Min. We can make some more memories without having to dress up or whatever."

Mindy crosses her arms and gets that look on her face that tells Danny that she's going to get her way, and he might as well not bother to argue. "We don't have to dress up, we just...pretend. Act out a fantasy. It's not a big deal. Stop being such a fuddy-duddy!"

He relents, of course. "Fine then. Who do you want me to be?"

"I don't know, Danny. We can start with what you want. Why don't you tell me one of your fantasies." She stops and gives him a side-eyed glance. "And if you say something like 'peace and quiet' so help me, Danny, you're not getting any tonight!"

Danny shrugs and shakes his head. "I don't know. That's something I really have to think about. Ever since we've been together, all my fantasies have been realities."

"Smooth, Castellano, very smooth, but you're going to have to come up with something better than that, as much as I appreciate the sentiment."

"Okay, geez. Well, when I was a kid, I always thought the Bond girls were pretty sexy."

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Mindy grins. "So what Bond girl would I be? Oooh, Halle Berry!"

"Uh, yeah, well, see when I was a kid we watched the old ones, and I was kind of a fan of Diamonds Are Forever. So you could be Plenty. Plenty O'Toole." Danny smiles nostalgically. 

"I thought you said Bond _girl,_ Danny. That does not sound like a woman's name."

"She was named after her father, and she was most definitely a woman. She had thick, dark hair and big, bountiful b..." Danny pauses mid-sentence, his hands cupped out in front of his chest, noticing Mindy begin to scowl. He turned his hands outwards and lowers them. "Buns. She had a great bottom. It's perfect, Mindy. You could totally pull it off."

Mindy still looks annoyed. "And she had beautiful brown skin like I do?" 

"Well, not exactly, but we can use our imaginations." Danny gives her an encouraging smile. 

"Okay so if I'm a Bond girl, that means you're James Bond, right? So which James Bond will you be..." 

"Well, it's the Sean Connery era, so I think that would be the most appropriate choice," Danny says, in the worst Welsh accent ever. 

"Okay, yeah sure, but actually, no." Mindy shakes her head emphatically. "I have a much better idea. Idris Elba."

"Min, he's not James Bond!" 

"Maybe not yet, but he would be perfect. And it would work for you Danny - I mean he's handsome...and muscular...and, well...we can use our imaginations." 

"I don't like it. Let's think of something else." Danny starts to pace back-and-forth along his living room floor. "How about I'm a wealthy cattleman, and you're the naïve young horse trainer come to learn the ropes at my ranch?"

"How about I'm the rich land baroness and you're the sweet young cowboy that's coming to break some broncs for me?" She counters. 

"No, no. I could be a medieval king, and you're my serving wench?" 

Mindy knows now he's just trying to push her buttons. "OR I could be the mother of dragons and you could be my slave," She smirks. "My SEX slave."

"I thought the point of this was for us to be different from what we already are?"

"Ha ha. Okay, here's an idea..." She leans over and whispers something in his ear that makes his eyes pop. 

"What? NO! Why would you even think of that? And why did you have to whisper it?"

"I thought it would be more compelling."

"That's not compelling and that's not sexy. Playing doctor is one thing but that's...no! And why do you even have the gloves?" Danny sits down on the couch and buries his face in his hands. 

"I'm not gonna scrub the toilet barehanded, Danny." Mindy sits back and pouts. "I can't believe we can't even decide on a fantasy to have together."

"Well, maybe this isn't a good idea after all."

"Oh come on, Danny, there has to be something that fits. Something we can both be comfortable with..."

And then the idea hits her. When she tells him, he smiles and nods. "Okay yeah I can see that. I can definitely see that."

Mindy claps her hands and shrieks. "Okay, let me go download the song. Legally, of course."

"No, you don't have to. I own the album," Danny tells her shyly. 

"Of course you do," she giggles. 

Mindy runs to the closet to find an appropriate outfit while Danny finds the record and gets it ready. Once that's done, he takes off his button down and changes out his white tank top for a similar one in black to match his slacks. 

The music starts and Danny lies down on the floor, propping himself up on one elbow. 

Mindy walks through the doorway wearing capris and one of Danny's white shirts tied up at her bust. 

"Sylvia?" Danny mouths to the music. 

"Yes, Mickey?" She responds. 

"How do you call your loverboy?"

"Come'ere, loverboy!"

They pantomime the rest of the words as Danny crawls toward Mindy and she drops to the floor to meet him. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her to her feet. 

Half an hour later, the respective outfits are piled in heaps around them as they lay panting on the couch. 

"Danny, that was perfect," Mindy mumbles into his neck as his hands slowly slide up and down her sides. 

"How's that for a fun memory, sweetheart?"

"Unforgettable." She gazes at him. "You might even say I had the time of my life."


End file.
